Paul Hoover
Paul Hoover (born 1946) is an American poet, academic, and editor. His work has been associated with the New York School poets and with innovative practices such as New York School and language poetry. Life Hoover was born in Harrisonburg, Virginia. After many years as poet in residence at Columbia College Chicago, he accepted the position of Professor of Creative Writing at San Francisco State University in 2003. He lives in Mill Valley, California, with his wife, the poet and fiction writer Maxine Chernoff. He is widely known as editor, with Chernoff, of the literary magazine New American Writing, published once a year in association with San Francisco State University. He is also known for editing the anthology Postmodern American Poetry. Hoover wrote the script for the 1994 independent film Viridian, directed by Joseph Ramirez, which was screened at The Film Center of the Art Institute of Chicago and the Hamburg Film Festival. He served as curator of a poetry series at the DeYoung Museum of Art in San Francisco from 2007 to 20ll. The series' first season Michael Palmer, Anne Carson, and Robert Hass; its final season featured the conceptual poets Kenneth Goldsmith and Vanessa Place and the Mexican poets Maria Baranda and Coral Bracho, winners of the distinguished Aguascalientes Prize. Hoover was a founding board member and former president of the independent poetry reading series, "The Poetry Center at School of the Art Institute of Chicago," which celebrated its 30th anniversary in 2004. His poetry has appeared in the literary magazines American Poetry Review, Triquarterly, Conjunctions, The Paris Review, Partisan Review, Sulfur, The New Republic, Hambone, and The Iowa Review, among others. It has also appeared in numerous anthologies including five volumes of the annual anthology The Best American Poetry series. Recognition In 2010, Hoover won the Frederick Bock Award for poems that appeared in the June 2010 issue of ''Poetry''. In 2009, with Maxine Chernoff, he won the PEN-USA Translation Award for Selected Poems of Friedrich Holderlin. In 2002, Hoover won the Jerome J. Shestack Award for the best poems to appear in American Poetry Review that year. He won the Carl Sandburg Award, Chicago's leading literary prize, for his 1987 collection, Idea, and the 1984 General Electric Foundation Award for Younger Writers for poems later included in Nervous Songs. In 1980, he was awarded an NEA Fellowship in poetry. Publications Poetry *''The Monocle Thugs''. Chicago: Oink! Press, 1977. * Letter to Einstein Beginning Dear Albert: Poems. Chicago: Yellow Press, 1979. * Somebody Talks a Lot. Chicago: Yellow Press, 1983. * Nervous Songs: Poems. Seattle, WA: L'Epervier Press, 1986. * Idea. Great Barrington, MA: The Figures, 1987. * The Novel: A poem. New York: New Directions, 1990. * Viridian: Poems. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1997. * Totem and Shadow: New & selected poems. Jersey City, NJ: Talisman House, 1999. * Rehearsal in Black. Cambridge, UK, & Applecross, WA: Salt, 2001. * Winter (Mirror). Chicago: Flood Editions, 2002. * Poems in Spanish. Richmond, CA: Omnidawn, 2005. * Edge and Fold: Two poems. Berkeley, CA: Apogee Press, 2006. * Sonnet 56. Los Angeles, CA: Les Figues Press, 2009. * Desolation: Souvenir. Richmond, CA: Omnidawn, 2012. Novel * Saigon, Illinois. New York: Vintage, 1988. Non-fiction * Fables of Representation: Essays. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2004. Translated *Friedrich Holderlin, Selected Poems (edited & translated with Maxine Chernoff). Richmond, CA: Omnidawn, 2008. *''Black Dog, Black Night: Contemporary Vietnamese poetry'' (edited & translated with Nguyen Do). Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 2008. *Nguyen Trai, Beyond the Court Gate: Selected poems (edited & translated with Nguyen Do). Denver, CO: Counterpath Press, 2010. Edited * Postmodern American Poetry: A Norton anthology. New York: Norton, 1994. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Paul Hoover, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 28, 2014. See also *New York School poets * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Paul Hoover: Three poems at Jacket * Paul Hoover at the Poetry Foundation *Paul Hoover @EPC (Electronic Poetry Center). ;Audio / video *Paul Hoover 3 poems (audio only) at the Academy of American Poets *Paul Hoover at YouTube ;Books *Paul Hoover at Amazon.com ;About *Paul Hoover at San Francisco State University * "Paul Hoover's Poetry Blog" ;Etc. * "Add-Verse" a poetry-photo-video project Paul Hoover participated in Category:American poets Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:New York School poets Category:Language poets Category:American academics Category:San Francisco State University faculty